With increases in portable electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) and WAP (Wireless Application Protocol) enabled mobile telephones, there has been a steady increase in these devices capable of performing more operations. Indeed, each generation of portable electronic devices generally follows a more physically compact design with increased functionality.
As more devices become available to consumers, functionality as well as the size of the devices plays a significant role in capturing the market share for a particular device. For example, without any doubt, the space around one's key chain is considered valuable, with many retailers and vendors of goods and services vying for a consumer's key chain space. For instance, movie video rental retailers recently began issuing a miniaturized credit card like plastic which typically includes a bar code with the user's account information. Given the size, consumers readily find a place for such items in the consumer's key chain.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have a portable electronic device which is capable of storing data related to time specific events, and which is capable of recalling the stored time specific events for the user of the device and further, where the device is compact and easily accessible to the user, for example, which can easily fit around the user's key chain.